


A Drop In The Ocean

by jess645



Category: Janoskians, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess645/pseuds/jess645
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia and Isabelle send a message in a bottle hoping someone would find it and call them. That's where they expected it to end but when a certain European boy band finds it, what will happen? Read the book to find out. </p><p>Just fyi: the main protagonist might die near the end but I have yet to figure that out! I will let you know when I know!</p><p>This is mostly a One Direction Fanfic but Luke from the Janoskians will be featured in it. Only Luke will be in it but he will be in it quite a lot when the plot develops more! Thanks for choosing this fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natalia:

She is nineteen. She has a brother, Dylan and a sister, Isabelle. Her sister is a year older than her and they get along as well as best friends. Her sister has a boyfriend named Michael and he is like a big brother to the Natalia. Her brother is 13 years old. She had a younger sister named Maggie until she died in a car accident when she was an infant and Natalia was 2. She died during march break. Ever since then her family has gone on a trip every march break. Then her mom got pregnant with her brother. Natalia always asked her parents when they could go on the vacation again. They always said that her brother was too young. 

Talia did an extra year of high school and now is taking a year off to decide what she wants to be and apply to some universities. She has decided she wants to be a chef and wants to go to university abroad. She has decided on sending in applications to 5 universities. One in Spain, one in England, one in Italy, one in Australia and one in Brazil. 

She lives in Toronto, Canada.

Her older sister goes to Harvard. She is in school to be a lawyer. Se has always been a genius. She comes home anytime she can.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey my names Jess and I have been writing this for a few weeks now and decided to post it. It is a Niall Horan Fanfiction. I hope you like it. On another fanfic I wrote, I asked the readers questions on their preferences of different things and I want to do that again in this one. So what is everyone's favorite member of One Direction? If you don't have one whats your favourite bromance? My fav in the band is Niall and my fav bromance is probably Larry Stylinson. I'll post a new chapter every sunday. Thanks.

-Jess


	2. Chapter #1- We're going on Vacation!

A/N: Wow! I already have 15 hits and I haven't even posted the first chapter yet! Thanks so much to all my readers. I love you all! But now, here is chapter #1

Chapter #1

“Were going on vacation!” Mom said. We used to go on a vacation every march break until my 14 year old brother was born. 

 

“Where are we going?” Belle asked.

 

“Cuba.” Dad answered.

 

We all cheered. “When are we leaving?” I asked.

 

“Were leaving tomorrow at noon.” Dad said. As soon as he said that, I ran up to my room to start packing while also getting distracted multiple times. I packed what I could and then looked at the time on my phone. It was 10:30. I started the wash with what I still needed to pack.

 

I went to sleep, excited for tomorrow. 

 

***

 

The next day I woke up at 8 to the unbearable sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over and tried to hit the snooze button. I failed and ended up rolling off the edge of my bed. I was lying on the floor, my alarm clock still blaring when my mom walked in.

 

“Honey, are you all pa-” She said as she entered my room. “Oh my gosh sweetie are you ok?” She franticly asked, rushing over to help me up.

 

“I’m fine mom, just tired.” I said. She helped me up then left so I could get dressed and finish packing. I slipped on some leggings and a jumper and ran downstairs to get the wash. I grabbed what I needed and went back to my room to add it to my luggage.

 

I brought my stuff down and we left for the airport at 10.

 

*skipping the flight/airport*

 

Belle, Dylan and I went into the gift shop while mom and dad checked in to the hotel. When they were done, they called us and we all went to the hotel room. 

 

It had two beds and a pullout couch. Belle and I shared one bed, my parents shared the other and Dylan had the pullout couch.

 

My sister and I got our bathing suits on and went to the beach while mom and dad got settled and Dylan had lunch in the hotel room.

 

***

 

We were walking along the beach, looking for a good place to put our towels when I saw something shiny out of the corner of my eye. I walked over to where it was and found an old beer bottle buried in the sand. I dug it up and suddenly I had an idea.

 

I skipped halfway to Belle with the bottle behind my back. 

 

“Hey, I found the perfect place for our towels.” She said pointing to where she laid her towel down.

 

“Great.” I said, putting my towel beside hers. “Hey, you know what I’ve always wanted to do?”

 

“What?” She asked, playing along.

 

“Send a message in a bottle.” I screamed, pulling the bottle out from behind my back. 

 

“Oh my god we so should.” She yelled back, walking closer to me. “Let’s get a piece of paper and a pen. I might have something in my bag.” 

 

We both ran back to the towels. I pulled the cap off as she searched her bag for a piece of paper and pen. The cap was on really tight but I finally ripped it off. I poured out what was left of the beer and waited for Belle to have a piece of paper and pen. She pulled out a label from a plastic water bottle and a mini pen. “Sorry, that’s all I could find.”

 

“It works. What should we write on it?” I asked as I took the label and pen out of her hands.

 

“Write ‘call me’ and then your phone number on it and we can see if someone found it when they call you.” She said.

 

“Why my number. What if some creep finds it?” I asked.

 

“First of all, you won’t write your name so the worst they can do is call and text you. And second, I have a boyfriend.” She explained.

 

“What does Michael have to do with this?” I asked.

 

“If we write my number and a guy finds it-”

 

“Oh!” I cut her off. “Ok, I’ll write my number.” I said. I wrote the note and let my sister read it over. She nodded in approval and handed it back to me. I carefully slipped it into the bottle.

 

“One.” I said.

 

“Two.” She said.

 

“Three.” We said together.

 

After three, I threw it as far as I could and we both just stood there, watching it float away.

 

“What are you girls doing?” Our mom asked sweetly as she, our dad and Dylan walked down the beach to us.

 

My sister and I just looked at each other so my mom and dad turned to me. I didn’t know whether to tell them or not.

 

Between my parents heads, I saw my sister shaking her head, telling me not to tell them. I quickly thought of a lie.

 

“We were just admiring the Pacific Ocean.” I said. I saw my sister face palm and I looked at her questioningly.

 

“Honey were nowhere near the Pacific Ocean. Have you been using sunscreen?” My mom asked, touching my forehead with a worried look on her face.

 

“Yeah, I’m just not that good at geography.” I said.

 

“You got an A in geography this semester.” My mom informed me.

 

She eventually gave up and put down her bag by our stuff. Dylan immediately ran to the water. My sister and I followed him and we all began splashing each other and playing around. 

 

Later we got dinner and went back to our hotel room. I was trying to go to sleep but kept checking my phone to see if someone had found the bottle and texted me. I finally ended up falling asleep around midnight.

 

A/N: So QOTD (Question of the day): What is/are ur favorite 1D song/songs?

 

Mine are probably Magic, Save You Tonight, Truly, Madly, Deeply, They Don't Know About Us, Summer Love, Back For You, Change My Mind, Everything About You and Little Things. K i know I just listed almost half of their songs but they're all so good it's hard to choose!


	3. Filghts and phone calls

Chapter #2

*One Week Later*

 

Today were leaving Cuba and I still haven't gotten a text about the message in the bottle. I was sitting on the plane next to my sister, my parents and little brother across the aisle. Just as the flight attendant came by, my phone vibrated. I quickly tried to unlock the home screen to read it and see who its from when the flight attendant came by. 

 

"Excuse me miss, can you please turn off your phone?" She politely asked.

 

"Can I just-"

 

"Sorry but were about to take off. You can use it once we land." She said.

 

I sighed and turned off my phone, shoving it in my back pocket.

The plane was finally coming to a land and I couldn't wait to see who got the bottle. As soon as the announcer said you can start to exit the plane, I ran out and into the airport. I turned on my phone, unlocked it and checked my messages. I had one unread message from... my best friend, Sam. 

 

I slowly started to walk back to where my family was just getting off the plane. I felt really embarrassed at how childish I acted and prepared myself for a lecture from my dad.

 

As I approached them, my dad gave me the 'I'm very disappointed in you' look. I looked down like a puppy who was getting yelled at for chewing up someones shoes.

 

When I looked down, my phone buzzed and I checked it, expecting it to be my best friend again. It was an unknown number calling me.

 

***

 

*Harry's POV

 

Today were at a beach in Australia. Were on a world tour and needed a little time off. As soon as we got to the beach, we all set down our towels and ran for the water. Louis and I were having a splash fight when Niall called us all over to him. 

 

"Hey guys, look what I found." He said holding up and old beer bottle.

 

"What do you mean, it's just an empty beer bottle." Zayn yelled across the water.

 

"Yeah, but theres a piece of paper in it." Niall yelled back. Niall started walking to our towels and we all followed him.

 

When we were all there, Niall opened the cap. He pulled out a label from a plastic water bottle.

 

"See, I told you it was nothing." Zayn said as we all started to walk back to the water.

 

"Wait, the other side has a note on it." Niall called. We all ran back to him to see what it said. "It says: 'Call me.' then a phone number."

 

"Well, call them!" Louis exclaimed.

 

Niall started to take out his phone to dial the number when Liam said "Wait, what if its some stalker person?"

 

"I'll make sure they can't see my number by putting a 2 in front of the number." Niall said, dialing the number. When he finished dialing, he put it on speaker phone.

 

*Third Person POV*

 

"Hello?" Talia said.

 

"Um, hi. We are calling because we found the message in a bottle that I'm guessing you sent." Niall said.

 

"Yeah my sister and I sent it. If you don't mind me asking where are you from?" She said.

 

"I'm from Ireland and I have four of my friends with me." Niall said.

 

All the boys yelled hi into the phone.

 

Talia called her sister over and told her it was the people who found their bottle message.

 

"Wow! Our bottle went all the way to Ireland!" She said to Belle.

 

"Actually, were in Australia right now. Where did you send it from?" He asked.

 

"We sent it while we were in Cuba." Her sister said.

 

"When were you in Cuba?" Harry asked.

 

"We sent it on Monday and we are at the airport going home right now." She told them. Her dad started yelling her name and telling her to get off the phone. "Sorry, we have to go through the customs now but we should talk again later. My name's Natalia. What about you?"

 

"My names Niall and my friends are Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn. I'll text you sometime." Niall said before hanging up.

 

 

*Talia's POV*

 

I hung up the phone and slowly walked over to dad. 

 

"Natalia Sarah Jones, Your behavior on the plane was absolutely unacceptable. There were people with wheel chairs and parents with babies that needed to get off before you. I'll talk to you more about it when we get home but I am very disappointed in you." He said. 

 

We went through customs and were soon on the drive home. Dad didn't say anything about what I did on the plane. I hoped that he had forgotten about it but I knew that was probably not true. He was probably just waiting till we got home to talk to me about it alone.

 

When we got home, I went to my room, unpacked my bag and laid down on my bed. I didn't realize how tired I actually was until my head hit the pillow and I fell asleep.

 

I woke up to my phone buzzing in my back pocket. I sleepily pulled it out and looked at the time before seeing who the text was from. It was 2:38 in the morning. 'Who would text me at this time?' I thought.

 

I checked who it was from and saw it was from an unknown number. I read the message. 

 

N: 'Hey how was the flight? -Niall'. 

 

I smiled as I answered 'Good. thx 4 asking Not 2 b rude but y r u txting me @ 2 in the morning?'.

 

N: 'Oh, sorry, i didn't realize there wud b a time change. its 4 in the afternoon here. where do u live?'

 

T: 'Its kk and i live in toronto canada'

 

N: 'were doin a concert there this weekend'

 

T: 'concert?'

 

N: 'yah. me and my 4 friends u talked 2 yesterday are in a band'

 

T: 'really, wat band?'

 

N: 'Promise not 2 freak out?'

 

T: 'promise'

 

N: 'im in one direction. i didn't want 2 tell u in case u went all fangirl on me'

 

T: 'lol, im not like that but i am a fan. ur names sounded familiar'

 

N: 'cool. i shud probly let u sleep did i wake u up?'

 

T: 'yah u did but its ok txt me when u get to toronto maybe we can hang out or something'

 

N: 'sounds good, sweet dreams'

 

T: 'thx bye'

 

N: 'bye'

 

I locked my phone and tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. I decided to check my facebook to see what I missed while I was away.

* * *

 

A/N: What did u think? Tell me in the comments please! So... QOTD what's your favourite show? Mine is Big Brother. Please comment, vote, share and keep reading! Thanks


	4. Waterpark!

It was saturday and we got back from Cuba yesterday. Surprisingly, my dad hasn't given me a lecture about my behavior on the plane yet.

 

I woke up at 12:30 And went downstairs. On the bottom bannister of the stairs, there was a note.   
'Dad and I are at work. Dylan went to a friends for the day and Belle is visiting her friends from high school.  
-mom'

I decided I would have lunch. In the middle of my lunch, Niall called me.

 

"Hello?" I said with a mouthful of leftover spaghetti that I found in the fridge.

 

He chuckled before saying "Hey so the boys and I just got to our hotel and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to an indoor water park today. By the way it's Niall." 

 

"Yeah that sounds fun, what time and which water park?" I asked.

 

"Is it ok if we pick you up in an hour?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Ok and we don't really know anything around here so I was thinking you could choose one and tell us how to get there."

 

"Sounds good. I know one thats really close. See you in an hour." I gave him my address.

 

"Bye."

 

"Wait!" I said, hoping he didn't already hang up.

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Is it ok if I bring a friend?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Thanks."

 

"No problem, anything else?"

 

"Nope. Bye."

 

"Bye."

 

I hung up and called my best friend, Sammy to ask if she wanted to come with me and the boys to the water park. She said yes and I hung up then took a quick shower. I put this on after (http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_16/set?id=84616963). I didn't straighten my hair like I usually do because it will be getting wet anyway.

 

I went downstairs and put away my dishes from lunch. 

 

Then, the doorbell rang. I threw my hair into a high ponytail as I answered the door. There stood One Direction. I was about to say hello when my breath got caught in my throat. I swallowed hard and tried to talk again but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out.

 

"Hi. I'm Niall. This is Harry, Liam, Louis and Zayn." Niall said, gesturing to each of the boys as he said their names. "I guess your Natalia."

 

I finally managed to stutter out one word. "Y-Yeah." Then I snapped out of my daze. "Come in. We have to wait for my friend Sammy to come." I said, leading them to the living room. I sat on the couch and they did the same. 

 

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Niall started a conversation.

 

"So Natalia. I'm pretty sure you already know a bit about us but we want to get to know you. How old are you?" Niall asked.

 

"I'm nineteen."

 

"Are you in University?" Harry asked.

 

"No. I did an extra year in high school and now I'm taking a year off school. Next week I have to send in applications for the Schools I want to go to."

 

"So what Schools are you applying to?" Zayn asked. The way they asked their questions right after each other made it feel like an interrogation.

 

"I want to be a Chef so I looked for some good schools for that. I'm applying to one in Brazil, one in Spain, one in Australia one in England and one in Italy."

 

"We know you have a sister but do you have any other siblings?" Liam asked.

 

I looked down at my lap and fiddled with the hem of my shirt, trying to think of how to answer that question. I always got uncomfortable talking about Maggie so I decided I wouldn't say anything about her just yet.

 

"Natalia, are you ok?" Niall asked. All the boys looked at me with confused sympathetic looks.

 

"Yeah. I'm fine and yes, I have a thirteen year old brother."

 

They asked me a few more questions. Throughout the whole conversation Louis didn't say a word. I guess he was shy or something.

 

Soon, Sammy came and we were headed to the water park.

 

When we got there the boys started running off in different directions. Liam and Zayn went to the racing water slides, Louis went to a water slide that you need a tube to go down and Harry pulled Sammy away to one of the two person tube slides. That left Niall and I standing alone in an awkward silence.

 

"So, you wanna go to the wave pool?" Niall asked after a few moments.

 

"Yeah." I said, feeling a little more comfortable. Niall led me to the waves as if he were the one who knew the place. 

 

For a while we just waded while talking about what it was like for Niall to be in a band. We heard the bell, telling us that the waves were about to start and Niall pulled me to the deep water with him. Everybody else who was in the pool joined us in the deep end and the waves began.

 

At first it was really fun to go up and down with the water but then more and more people came into the deep water and I lost Niall. 

 

Everything started moving in slow motion. I slowly turned around, searching the crowd when a mess of blonde hair caught my eye. He had his back turned to me. I tried to call out to him but no words came out. I started to swim to him but I wasn't very big or a good swimmer so I got knocked around. 

 

I continued to swim for him, almost reaching him when a middle aged man ran into me. I flipped onto my back and started to sink. After that all I remembered was the blue swirl of water as the waves pulled me to the bottom of the pool.

* * *

Louis' POV

As soon as we got to the waterpark, we all ran. I ran for a green water slide with tubes and got in line. After I went down that slide I saw Zayn and Liam getting in line for the toilet bowl one. I grabbed a tube and joined them in line. 

We went down a few more slides together before seeing Harry and Sammy getting onto a slide. We tried running to them but didn't make it in time. 

"To the end of the slide!" Zayn declared, pointing dramatically to our destination.

We all ran to where he pointed and met Harry and Sammy just as they were getting out of the mini pool.

"Hey do you guys want to go the lazy river?" Liam asked them.

"Yeah!" Sammy said, running towards it.

"I like her!" I said and started running to catch up with her. Harry caught him before he could get very far.

"I really like her and besides you have Eleanor." He said in a desperate sounding tone. He must really like her.

"Don't worry Hazz! I love El. I just mean she seems fun." I assured him. He sighed in what I guessed to be relief.

"Thanks boo bear!"

I ran up to Sammy who was standing at the entrance to the lazy river, looking at the chairs by the wave pool. 

"What are you looking at?" I asked, trying to match where she was looking.

"It looks like Niall and a lifeguard standing next to a lounge chair." She said, not looking away from that spot.

The boys joined us and I filled them in.

"It looks like...Talia." She said before bolting to the chair Niall and the lifeguard were talking. We all followed her, soon getting stopped by a lifeguard who told us we need to walk. 

As we were speed walking to Talia and Niall, Sammy explained. "Talia's never been a great swimmer so I'm guessing she got pushed underwater and couldn't get back up."

When we got to Niall, we found Talia asleep on the lounge chair.

* * *

"Natalia, Natalia? Wake up." I heard as my eyes slowly opened. I focused my eyes and saw a muscular body kneeling beside me, Niall behind him.

 

"W-Where am I?" I asked, confused about what exactly was going on.

 

"Your at the waterpark." Niall said, coming forward. "You swallowed a lot of water and the lifeguard had to pull you out. Once all the water was out of your lungs, you were still unconscious so we brought you to lie on a lounge chair." He explained.

 

I nodded my head to say that I understood and heard the lifeguard mumble something to Niall before leaving.

 

When the lifeguard was gone, Niall sat at the end of the lounge chair. I began to sit up to be able to see him but he gently pushed my shoulders back against the back of the chair. "He said you should stay lying down for a while. Are you ok?" Niall asked, worry almost taking over his Irish accent.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine just a little confused." I said. My voice croaked a little at the beginning.

 

"You look really tired. How about you sleep for a while and when you wake up I'll explain everything to you." He said as he stood up and opened an umbrella just over the chair I was on.

 

I tried to fall asleep but the whole thing kept replaying in my mind from losing Niall to almost drowning. I eventually fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

A/N: how was it????? I really enjoyed writing it! So onto more important things... QOTD!!!!! What is your favourite chocolate/candy?

Mine would be twix!!!! My favourite candy is probably Swedish berries!


	5. Party

Chapter #4

 

When we got back to my house, the boys wanted to stay for a while. I said ok and we decided to watch a movie. 

 

They boys wanted to watch Titanic but after today I don't plan on watching anything water related. Niall saw my unpleasant face and told the boys that it wasn't a good idea after, well, everything.

 

We ended up watching Bridesmaids. In the beginning while the previews were playing, Sammy pulled me by the arm and into the kitchen.

 

"Whats up?" I asked.

 

"First of all, are you ok? Niall told us about the wave pool thing." Sammy said.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is that the whole reason you brought me out here?" 

 

"No," She glanced at the door incase anyone was coming. "Guess what?"

 

"What?" I asked. I could tell she was really excited.

 

"Harry asked me out!" She said, trying to stay calm.

I started screaming and she immediately covered my mouth with her hand. Just then, Harry walked in the door.

 

"Is everything ok?"

 

"Yeah, just getting some popcorn for the movie." Sammy lied, going to the cupboard to get out a bag of microwave popcorn.

 

"Need help?" Harry started to walk closer.

 

"No, thanks, I think were good." I replied. Just as the door was closing I turned to Sammy. "So, how did he ask you out?"

 

"We were about to go down the racing slides and he said 'The loser has to take the other out to the movies.' Then the lifeguard said go and I won." She explained. "I didn't really understand what he said until after when he came up to me and officially asked me out. Obviously I said yes." She said using air quotes on 'officially'.

 

The microwave beeped. I took the popcorn out and poured it in a big bowl. Sammy led the way out to the living room where she sat next to Harry on the two person couch. I sat between Niall and Zayn. Louis and Liam were sitting on the floor infront of us.

 

As the movie was starting, Harry put his arm around Sammy and she leaned against his side. I mentally awed and went back to watching the movie.

 

After the movie the boys all stood up and stretched. I took that as a sign that they were getting ready to leave and I got up to walk them out. As I started to walk to the door, the boys sat back down where they were during the movie. Obviously that was not a sign. They all looked at me with confused looks on their faces. I sat back down.

 

"So, What do we do now?" I asked.

 

"Let's play would you rather!" Louis screamed.

 

"Yeah!" Sammy agreed. "I'll go first! Liam-"

We all stopped when we heard the door slam shut. My dad walked in the room in a suit and carrying his briefcase.

"Natalia can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second." He tried to sound nice but I could hear the anger behind it.

"Yeah." I said as I got up and walked towards the kitchen. I saw Sammy flash me a knowing look.

When I got in the kitchen my dad just looked at me, I guess expecting me to explain. When I didn't, he asked me.

"Natalia Jones, what so you think your doing throwing a party while your mother and I are at work?"

"It's not a par-"I tried to explain before getting cut off.

"No excuses. I want you to go in there and tell everyone that they need to go home."

"Ok." I said. I went back out to the living room and said that my dad wanted our family to just be with each other for a while. Basically trying to be nice about kicking them out.

They all got up and we went to the door.

"We should definitely do this again sometime." Niall said. We all agreed to keep in touch and exchanged phone numbers.

As soon as the door closed my dad came out of his office. He stalked toward me with a glare on his face and his eyes full of anger. He looked so mad I was surprised he didn't have smoke coming out of his ears. 

"Natalia Sarah Jones. I can't believe you! You know I was going to let you off the hook for the plane incident but after this party I'm starting to think otherwise. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ground you for two weeks." Two weeks? He can't be serious. "That means no phone, no tv and no computer except for researching colleges and Universities."

"But-" 

"No buts. Phone please." He said, holding his hand out for me to give him my phone. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my iphone. I slowly dropped it into his hand and he immediately walked away.

I had no idea what to do without my phone. I decided I would make dinner. Mostly to pass the time but also to maybe make my dad a little less hard on me. I knew it was a long shot but it wouldn't hurt to try right?

I decided I would make my dads favorite, Fettuccine Alfredo. I started with the noodles and while I was waiting for the water to boil, I started the sauce. I finished just as my mom walked into the kitchen still in her work clothes.

"Hey honey what are you making?" She said as she peered over my shoulder.

"Fettuccine Alfredo." I replied.

"What are you trying to get out of your dad?" She asked eyeing me.

"Nothing!" I said defensively.

"Really?"

"Really. Now go get out of your work clothes. Dinner will be ready soon." I shooed her out of the kitchen.

"Alright, whatever you say." She said and let me push her to the living room.

I finished dinner, set the table then called everyone to the dining room.

* * *

"Thank you for making dinner tonight without being asked but I'm not going to unground you." my dad said while him, my mom and I cleared the table.

"Can you at least only ground me for a week?" I pleaded. 

"No."

"Woah woah woah!" My mom butted into our conversation, which I didn't mind at all by the way. She almost always takes my side as I'm the middle 'troubled' child. But as far as I'm concerned I'm anything but troubled. "Did you really ground her for two weeks for running off the plane? sure it wasn't very polite but two weeks?"

"Not only that, earlier this afternoon she threw a party!" my dads voice was quickly turning into a yell.

"She's a teenager. she's going to want to go against us and be rebellious sometimes." Rebellious? It was five stinkin' people. I continued to listen to them talk about me like I wasn't in the room until mom gave up and went to their room.

I followed her up the stairs and into my room. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas before grabbing my laptop to start applying to the 5 colleges I chose.

I finished my application form to the school in Australia and started the one in Spain. 

After that it was around 10:30 so I decided to go to bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard mom and dad yelling at each other.

"-needs to be punished for her behavior." My dads voice boomed through the thin walls. 

"Yes but Brian, she's nineteen. next year she will be in college without us to tell her what to do." I struggled to hear my moms small voice. 

I stopped listening because I realized how tired I actually was. I quickly drifted into a deep sleep. 

A/N: Sorry it took so long! last week I had a French presentation and a bunch of homework. On the weekend we went shopping for furniture and to top it all off I kept writing something and then it would get deleted! enough excuses though how was it? tell me in the comments! also tell me what you think of Liam's new-ish girlfriend, Sophia Smith? I personally love her! I think she's so down to earth and sounds really funny! but what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Never lose yourself trying to hold on to someone who doesn't care about losing you


End file.
